trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Truilan
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Starbase 600 game *'Full name:' Truilan, Ane names do not render themselves to normal speech. *'Race:' Aneilog *'Birthplace:' On the Ford, Oz *'Current Residence:' Emerald City, Oz *'Parents: Father:' Deliban Mother: Ferlan *'Siblings:' Many *'Birthdate:' 2096 Earth date *'Sex:' Female *'Height:' 1.65 meters *'Weight:' 55kg *'Build:' Slender *'Marital status:' Mated, her bond group has three pairs. All work as truthtellers. Vendaban, Rolban, Sanfban, Plalan , and Incogilan *'Description:' Truilan has a typical "pert" build. She has the some what "dried" face typical of Ane in late middle age. Her breasts are fuller than average due to many children nursed and she has a touch of middle age spread, female version. She wears long vest that reach to her knees. The vests are black trimmed in gold. The long black vests are a affectation that Truthtellers started shortly after "Outsiders" started coming to Oz. *'Skin coloring:' Blue black. *'Eyes:' Solid blue. *'Hair:' Black *'Routine Activities:' Wandering the Emerald city as need to do Truthtelling tasks as required. Everything from witnessing the telling of a contract, to officiating a duel. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Truthteller. This is a psionic discipline that can be practiced by male or females. It is a combination of telepathic knowledge of whether someone is lying combined with keen observation of that one is expected to witness. Truthtellers will say exactly what happened and what is seen, never less, never more when called to testify. They also judge disputes when asked. Truthtellers are the usual interface of the All with Outsiders when the law is of concern. Ane Truthtellers are considered as good as a Verifier by the Federation Bar, the Terran Bar and the Vulcan Academy of Law. *'Financial Status:' Wealthy, not that she really knows or cares. *'Group Affiliations:' The All *'Personality:' When working Truilan is all but emotionless. Just the facts. When off the job she is a sly tease and she loves a good time with friends. As a hobby she studies the humor of other races. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Nope, she is happy where she is. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Truilan has made it to late middle age well. She is a step slower that she was as a girl, and a little thicker about the middle, but not so it shows much. She likely has another hundred years in her. *'Enemies (And Why):' Generic enemies of the Federation. *'Special Abilities:' Standard Aneilog psionic abilities. Seela of Law *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Standard Aneilog *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Truilan has had a typical life for an Aneilog before the USS Discovery came. She and her bond group heard contracts and handled small matters of business necessary on Oz. Indeed they were the only truth tellers in the City. Six was plenty. Once Outsiders started to arrive they took on the duties of Truthtellers where there is contact with Outsiders. That is the jobs of Fair Witness, and Judge. Truilan is well known to Admiral Hailey and tends to be the Truthteller he calls on when he requires one. As an Ane Truthteller Truilan is considered a Fair Witness before any Federation, Terran, or Vulcan court. A few other Federation members consider them thus also. They hold a similar status in the Grand Alliance as well. Category:Characters Category:Oz Category:Ane Space Category:Epiphany Trek